Hellion
by MaeliketheMonth
Summary: Scarlett meets a boy who has a demon controlling him. While trying to save him, she learns how to grow up and save herself in the romantic fantasy called Hellion.
1. Preface

Preface

I had never known what love felt like. My friends tell me you feel warm and happy, like you and the one you love are the only people in the room. You want to be with that person for as long as you live, no matter what. Love, can also be deceitful.

I am a victim of love. I never believed love was possible. I knew you could have feelings for someone, but you never truly understand how strong you can feel for someone until you experience love. It's always been a mystery to me. How could I ever be so vulnerable by someone I loved? Nothing compares to it. I got caught too deep in a relationship that would be so complicated that even I couldn't handle it. I thought it was a game that you can choose to play. But I was wrong, the game chooses you.

There are often songs or poems written about love. There are even books. Some are about medieval love, some about modern love. Others are forbidden love, mythical creatures and fantasy and unconditional romance that never seem real. But it's real to me.

I often thought about him, when he left. He would leave periodically, leaving barely a trace of where he was going. He never really told me what was behind that door, but I did get a glimpse once. It was dark. Not just dark, but pure blackness. He would run into the dark and disappear completely. Once, while lying in his bed, under the warm sheets, I could hear a scream, and I knew it was him.

Some nights, when he left, I would cry. I would still feel the warmth of his kiss, his soft hand caressing my cheek. He was there a moment, and gone the next. I would look outside and see snow outside his window. It only reminded me of how much I missed summertime. How I missed jumping in the lake, driving to a "beach" or whatever people in Minnesota call it. And then I would see shadows, just standing there with the snow barely hitting their shoulders. I knew it was them. They were watching me.

Then my eyes would drift back to the closet. The gold knob was just sitting there, untouched. I had a sudden impulse to open the door. I wanted to run into the darkness and find him and scream "I love you!" to him. All I wanted was for him to hold me and kiss me, with his mint breathe breathing on my lips, sending a chill down my spine. I guess love can make you insane.

Two years ago, I could never forgive my parents for moving to Minnesota. My life in Florida was incredible. And now it's gone. Now, I couldn't thank them enough. They gave me a chance at love, and a family of my own.

I was still lying there, waiting. I missed him. I loved him more than anything on this earth. More than my own life. I need him more than he needs me. I started crying, then pulled myself together because I felt like such a baby. I could hear a tiny noise, faint breathing beside me. It made me feel calm, and reminded me that I knew he was coming back.

Every time he left, I felt like I wouldn't see him again. It hurt me to think about it, though he promised me every time he would return. Just as my melancholy attitude set it, the golden doorknob twisted, and there he was.


	2. 1 Leaving Paradise

Chapter One

I rolled down my window, feeling the cool breeze of the wind as the car cruised down the highway. We were on our way to Minnesota, leaving my beautiful city of Miami, Florida. I couldn't believe this was even happening to me! Goodbye soft, warm beaches. Hello frozen tundra.

I started slumping in my seat. I was holding a bouquet of flowers my best friends got me. Inside the packaging, there was a card. I read it to myself for the thousandth time: "Scarlett- We will miss you so much! Call us anytime! Xoxo– Eliza, Annabell, Ronnie, Isaac, Isabella, & Martin." Martin. Martin was my boyfriend in Miami. He was also my best friend. I told him we had to break up, although I didn't want to. He said we try should try a long distance relationship. We made a calling/texting schedule and I was supposed to text him right when I got in the car. Oops.

I sat up in my seat a little to look out the window. There was a sign that said, "Miami Airport: 3 miles." Great. Three more miles until my nightmare starts. I decided to sleep for a little while. I dreamt about being on a beach with all my friends. We were sipping our virgin margaritas and talking about good times. Then out of the blue I heard someone say, "SCARLETT!" over and over again. I woke up to my mother saying, "Scarlett! Get up. We're here!" I could barely open my eyes as I sat up, unbuckled my seat belt, and got out of the car.

I picked my last-day-in-Miami outfit very carefully last night. I wore some faded jean shorts, an "I Heart Miami" t-shirt, my PINK flip flops, my huge sunglasses, and I secretly wore my favorite bikini instead of underwear. My parents said no, but I figured they were ruining my life enough already, so I wore it anyways.

I grabbed my flowers and my carry on and went to the trunk where my suitcase lay. I grabbed it and started trudging into the airport. I remembered the day the movers came to ship all of our furniture and most of my belongings to the new house in St. Paul. All that was in my suitcase was some of my smaller belongings; a winter coat, some heavy sweatpants, my special candy jar, my teddy bear that I have had since I was born (and now I can't sleep without it), etc.

My family and I went through airport security, and took a seat by our gate. Thoughts were racing through my head: What was Minnesota going to be like? Would I actually step out and freeze? Would I even make friends? Ok that last one was a stupid question. Minnesota is well known for being extremely nice. And for being very cold. And now I have officially gone insane because I'm in the middle of a Miami airport thinking to myself which is practically the same as talking to myself, except worse.

"Flight to Minnesota is now boarding." The announcer spoke the six most dreaded words of my vocabulary. I handed the women my ticket and started down the walkway. I got on the plane and took my seat. My parents said they would put the suitcases in the carrier.

I started to think about Miami. My friends, my family, my school, my life. Gone. It wasn't fair! How could my parents give me a life that was incredible, and they just took it away because of my father's stupid job? I was so angry and deep in thought that I didn't notice my mother trying to talk to me. Her and my father had finally sat down and was telling me to buckle my seat belt. My mother was sitting by me and said "Honey are you alright?" I was crying. I was so upset that I actually started crying. "I'm alright Mom. Just allergies." I'm such a wimp.

The plane took off at 9:30 a.m. I said my silent goodbye to Miami, my beautiful Miami. The wonderful state of Florida that I grew up in. It was gone, and I felt like I was too. Since there was no going back, I decided to sleep. I had a weird dream, something I wasn't expecting. I was walking into a room. It was dark and quiet. I looked around only to find a plain simple bedroom. A bed was there, with green sheets and a beige comforter. I looked across the room to find a closet door, and on that door was a golden doorknob that was shining so brightly I could barely see. I went to the door and pondered. I was so afraid to touch it, fearing that it might kill me. I was also having an impulse to open it, almost like a sudden burst of adrenaline! I walked closer and put my hand on the doorknob. As I started to twist it, I was awaked by a flight attendant. He was a strange looking man, with black shaggy hair and kind of a messed up face. He had bright brown eyes, or so I thought. They were almost red… "Ma'am, is there something you might need?" he asked me. "No thank you sir," I replied. And he walked away.

Finally the plane landed. I unbuckled my seat belt and started to grab my carry on when something fell out. It was a note: "These hellions below seek hosts from above. To cure these demons you must use…" something. The last word was so withered away that I couldn't read it. I didn't even know what it meant or who it belonged to or why it was in my bag, but I decided to keep it. I walked down the aisle of the plane, with my coat and sweatpants on (I had changed on the plane), carry on in one hand, suitcase in the other. When we got off the plane, I felt a sudden chill. Unfortunately, we had landed in the right place.

We started towards our car, which had been shipped here. At least one thing was the same. We put our suitcases in the trunk and headed inside the car. I was so mad. I miss Florida already. We started to drive away. I looked back at the airport and thought; _Thanks a lot you stupid plane. You brought me to this froze- tundra wasteland! What am I going to do now? I hope you like watching a young, teenage girl FREEZE TO DEATH!_

Yes I know I wasn't handling this well, but why should I? I loved my life and now it's just gone! I started to sink in my seat again, too pissed off to say anything. My dad was still concentrated on driving so he wouldn't have an accident, and my mom said, "Isn't this exciting Scarlett? You get to have a brand new life, a second chance! It's like you get to start over!" Yeah, great. Just what I needed.


	3. 2 Summer's End

Chapter 2

We arrived at the house. The new house. My new life. _Wow. They are really going to go through with this _I thought. I hate my parents.

I was slumped in the backseat of the car, holding my flowers and reading the card. I suddenly felt a strange sense of déjà vu. I got out and got my suitcase from the trunk. More déjà vu. I started walking up the gray stone path to the beautiful white front door. I had to admit, this house was incredible. You know the Barbie Dream House every little girl wants? My house looked like that, only better (and not pink). I walked through the front door to find our house completely furnished with beautiful furniture! My eyes were paralyzed, they just stared at the house. It was a dream, it had to be a dream…

I woke up. _Darn, just a dream _I said in my head. When we _really_ arrived at the house, it was exactly like the picture. It was tiny, white, and crappy. Wow, this was where I would live until college. At least college was only about 2 years away! I will be starting my Junior year at St. Paul High School (SPHS). I also have my license which is awesome. Now I could drive away from my house and my evil parents.

We walked in our house and saw nothing but boxes and a bunch of our old furniture lying around in random rooms. My mom said I should go settle in my room and come down to help unpack when I'm done.

My bedroom was small. Thankfully I had a nice closet and my own bathroom. My bed frame was assembled already. It was a plain frame, just a square with some wheels on the bottom, fit for a twin sized bed. My dresser was also small and white. It had four drawers; one for underwear, one for shirts, one for pants, and one for pajamas. My closet was where I kept all of my sweaters, sweatshirts and other things that didn't fit in my dresser. I also had a little window seat, with a giant window like the windows you see in old movies. My room was the only room upstairs, which was nice for privacy matters. I set my bed by the window seat. The closet was right across from my bed and was on the far right wall. I set my dresser on the far left wall, which was by the door to my bathroom. Hopefully you can sort of get a picture of how my room looks.

Time to decorate! I put my bedspread on; blue, with thin pink and white stripes. I put my special teddy bear against my pillow to complete the bed. Next, I put the cushion on my window seat. I had a nice blanket draped over it and I had some pillows in each side. The window seat cushion was also a light blue. I had curtains for my window; they were pink and very soft. I went over to the dresser and started to put my clothes away. After I put them away, I put up my white mirror. I started putting my pictures of me and my friends and family all around it. Then, I headed for the closet to put everything away. There was room for at least two people to sleep! After that, I put everything away in my bathroom and did some last minute touch ups. Everything was perfect. For my room, that is.

I headed downstairs and found my parents frantically putting things away and throwing boxes out the front door. "Scarlett, honey please help," Mom said. I helped her put away dishes, books, etc. Then it was time for furniture. Mom said the movers put all the furniture in a pile in each room they were supposed to go in. It was our job to put them where they belong. It was hard work, but we got the job done.

I took a break and got out some Fiji water. When I sat on the brown leather couch and took a sip of my water, I heard the song She Takes Me High by We The Kings playing. I instantly knew; my phone was ringing. It was Martin. I picked up the phone and said, "Hold on! Let me go upstairs!" I ran to my room and shut the door. Here's how the conversation went:

"Hey I'm back. Sorry I didn't text you. I've been busy," I said.

"Oh, did you meet another guy already? *laughs* Just kidding," Martin said.

"Ha ha ha. So how are you?"

"Well sad. I miss you!"

"I miss you too."

"How's the glamourous life on Minnesota?"

"Shut up. You know I hate it."

"I know. I just like to tease you."

"Crap, my parents are coming. I have to go."  
I then said something that I really regret now..

"I love you."

"Yeah."

And he hung up.

That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. There wasn't enough time to think about it because in walked in my parents. "Hi," I said. "Who were you talking to?" Dad asked. I replied, "I was just talking to Matt. He was making sure I got here safetly." "Well," Mom said, "We just came up here to tell you we are sorry you are a tad bitter about moving here, but we can guarantee you that you will love Minnesota!" I thought about what to say next and finally said, "Yep." Mom and Dad were silent for a few seconds. I could tell they were sad to see me sad, but whatever! It was their own fault for moving me to this wasteland! But I hated hurting my mom, so I said, "Maybe I will." Mom's smile returned, as did my fathers. "We will be downstairs if you need us," Dad said. He kissed me on the cheek, and they left my room silently.

I sat for a few minutes on my bed and thought about what they had said. Maybe I would love my new life, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. All I know is that no one could replaced the love I felt for my friends. Matt. I shouldn't have said I love you. I barely knew what it meant. Love is merely an ignorant word used to describe a strong feeling. Yes, I loved my family, but I have never been in love. Everyone I know wants to get married and have a baby, but I'm not sure if I do. Of course, that would be crazy right now. I am much too young. In the future, I want to focus on my career. Maybe I will have relationships here and there, but nothing more. I am the only one I know that doesn't want anything but merely a career. My parents would be incredibly disappointed, but I honestly could care less. I get there would be no grandchildren for them.

I walked over to my window seat and lay down. I cracked the window to feel the warm Summer breeze blowing on my face like a soft whisper. These were my last few days of Summer. Most people my age would be out at beach parties, hanging out with friends, kissing boys, you get the point. I would be sitting at home doing nothing. I closed my eyes and wrapped myself in the blanket lying on the window seat. When I opened my eyes, I felt sore and tired. I got up slowly and looked at the clock. It was midnight. I had fallen asleep for a long time. I guess I was tired.

I went downstairs to make myself some toast (I was very hungry). As I went downstairs, I heard creaking, but figured it was just the new house. I got to the bottom and herd whispering. _Ok I must be INSANE. _I went towards the fridge, got some bread, and popped it in the toaster. While I waited, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I quickly spun around, my heart beating a million times a minute. There was no one there. I was a little suspitious, but I figured I was just tired and my eyes were playing tricks on me. Unfortunatly, the toaster popping didn't help my nerves. I jumped, and realized my toast was done. I grabbed the rest of my Fiji water and went to sit down to eat my toast hopefully in peace. I sat at our tiny counter and took a bite of my toast. I was hearing whispers here and there and feeling cool breezes here and there throughout my entire meal. I ate my toast slowly, in fear I would choke from being scared of hearing even the tiniest noise.

I finally finished my toast. I went to put my plate in the sink, when I heard footsteps. I figured someone was awake, probably going to the bathroom. I put my water away in the fridge. The next images I saw were images I would remember forever, even though I barely remember that night. I turned around from the sink and saw a figure. Just a tall shadowed figure. He struck me. It was barely even a hit, but I could feel something weird flow through me that was so painful, I either fainted from the pain, or whatever it was had knocked me out. All I know is that after the figure's hand touched my cheek, I was gone.


	4. 3 Gray is My Favorite Color

Chapter 3

First day of school. I wasted my last days of Summer, just as I had predicted. The only thing I did was shop for school clothes. I woke up, feeling quite sluggish. I had my usual morning routine: Get up, eat breakfast, fix hair, put makeup on, get dressed, leave. After everything on my checklist (except to leave) was finished, I went to my mirror in my bathroom and took one last look at myself. _Well, here goes nothing! First day of school, here I come!_ In case you couldn't tell, my thoughts were pure sarcasm.

I got on the bus and saw no one I knew. I sat in the third to last seat on the bus and the bus pulled away. I could hear people's conversations; girls talking about their summer vacations and boys they have dated, boys talking about their new rides, etc. Martin. I forgot to call him back. Either way he really should call me. Another thing I forgot was last night. I remember having a dream about feeling pain, but I couldn't remember anything else. It was quite odd, but also the least of my worries. My biggest worry: Finding a friend.

After a few more stops, we had arrived at Saint Paul High School. _Great. Here we go. _I got off the bus and walked to the front door. On the way I bumped into some girls who were defenitly not friendly, then a boy accidently pushed me and he immidietly apologized. When I heard the bell ring, I was already at the door.

The first four periods were a blur. I couldn't focus. Teachers gave the whole "Welcome Back!" routine, and assigned everybody homework that they expected us to know, but I didn't know any of it! I guess Minnesota was worse than I thought…

In 6th period (art class), I sat down by a kid named Tom. Now Tom is, well, too friendly. He always wanted to chat and I wasn't into chatting on the first day. While Tom was chatting to nobody, I let my eyes wander around the room while the teacher was in the hall talking to a kid that was in trouble for punching someone. My eyes were fixed on one boy. He was sitting alone. He looked a little shy. _Poor kid, it's probably his first day too. _He had long, blonde hair and pale, but not too pale skin. He turned around, as if he could feel my eyes burning a hole in his back. His ocean blue eyes were the only thing I could see. He was almost, beautiful. It was like him and I were having a moment. We gazed at each other for a long time, until the teacher interrupted.

"Good morning class," the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Faulker, and I will be your art teacher for the year. Now, as you know this is a year-long class, so I really do hope you enjoy this class. To get the year started right, I will assign you into groups of two, and you will play a fun game. One partner will be the body, the other will be the eyes. Each team will be given a paper with an object written on it. The "body" will be blindfolded, while the "eyes" tell the "body" what to paint. Any questions?" The class was silent. Mr. Faulker began again, "Okay, now I will put you in your groups!" Everyone was paired up except me and the strange boy I was gazing at. We were paired together. "Hi. I'm Scarlett. I'm new here. Are you?" I said. "No," said the boy. "I moved here last year. My name is Grayson Elmcrest. Most people call me Gray though. Kind of ironic considering…" He paused. "Considering what?" I asked. "Considering that I look so bubbly. Bright eyes, blonde hair. You would think I'm as happy as can be! Then you hear my name," Gray replied. He started laughing. His laugh was almost…cute. I mean, he was very attractive I must admit, but I was surprised. Gray started to speak again, "Well enough of that. We should get started. This way to the easel!"

Gray got a blindfold and put it around my eyes. His warm fingertips barely touched my eyelids. I had a sudden chill. "Are you alright, Scarlett?" Gray asked. I realized I shivered a little. I replied, "Oh yes. I'm fine thanks." Gray led me to the easel. His hands were warm, and I felt comfortable. He held my hand the whole way there. When we got to the easel, he put my hand on the paintbrush. I felt breathless as he took my other hand and traced it along the paint jars (so I would know where they are). Then he took that same hand and put it on the easel. I could hear his soft whisper in my ear, "Here we go." His breath smelled like mint. It was cool against the nape of my neck. I got another chill and lost my breath.

I started to paint. I was barely listening to his directions, I could only think of his breath. The mint of his breath stung my neck. I could still feel it. His voice was sort of enchanting. I liked the way he spoke. I wanted to hear more, although I probably wouldn't pay attention. When I was done painting the object, he came over and lowered my arms from the easel. He then removed the blindfold. I was trying to catch my breath. When I could see again, I saw that the object was an angel. Sort of. It was very poorly painted.

When it was time to go, Tom gave me his number and said to text him or something. I started walking out of class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then I hear the minty voice whisper, "Boo." I turned around to see Gray. I smiled and said "Oh yeah. You _really_ scared me!" We started walking down the hall together, talking about how hard classes have been and seeing if we had any together. Unfortunatly, we only had art together. I suddenly felt sad. I mean, I barely knew the kid, but I felt so close to him already. Gray was different. He was gentle and sweet. That first week, I forgot completely about Martin.

On Saturday, I got a call. I was hoping to here a classical piece, Moonlight Sonata. It was probably the most beautiful sound in the world. It was also Gray's ringtone. When the phone ring, I heard She Takes Me High and knew it was Martin. I picked up, nervous to talk to Martin:

"Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't called! School has been crazy busy!"

"It's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay?"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"How have you been?"

"Good, busy though. I made a new friend. His name is Gray."

"That's a dumb name. Didn't know you were into emo kids."

"He's not. He has been helping me with homework."

"Okay that's cool. Well, bye."

"Bye?"

The phone was silent before I could say "bye". That was a very weird conversation. I started thinking about Martin. I don't know if I love, let alone like Martin anymore. He convinced me that long distance relationships would work, but he didn't make an effort. I guess I didn't either. I think I have started developing feelings for Gray, which was a problem. If I dumped Martin, he would turn everyone against me. He has done that to girls. I couldn't lose the people from Miami that I loved most. I was also…scared. Gray made me nervous, like I would suffocate every time I saw him. He made me nervous and scared, but at the same time, comfortable. Maybe if I let Martin down gently-

"Designer skyline in my head, abstract and still well read. You went from numbered lines to buildings overhead-" Mellisa was calling:

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! Oh my gosh! I have missed you _so_ much! Tell me about school, life, EVERYTHING!"

"Hi! I've missed you too! Well life's been…okay. How are you?"

"Terrible! I can't live anymore! Everyone misses you so much! Especially Martin. He's been looking really depressed lately! And-hold on I'm a text."

The line was silent for a second. Then I heard a gasp, and frantic texting.

"Oh my god. Scarlett…I…I'm in shock."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm only going to tell you, because I love you."

"Please just tell me!"

"I got a picture with a text. Martin's cheating on you."


	5. 4 Cheaters Never Win

Chapter Four

I was in shock, and yet, a strange sense of relief overwhelmed me. Maybe I could get rid of Martin without losing my friends…

"Scarlett, are you still there?"

I forgot to respond. I couldn't get over the fact that I could put my focus on Gray, not that I haven't already. Yes, I was mad that I was being cheated on, but I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was Gray.

I finally responded, "I'm here. And I'm fine. I will break up with him when I get the chance. Things weren't well with us when I left so it's fine."

Obviously she thought I was just in shock because she had a frantic rant about how I don't deserve him and how the girl he cheated with means nothing and some other stuff but I stopped paying attention after a while. I could finally be with Gray. It was obvious that we were both romantically interested in each other. I was free. Free of Martin and the long distance relationship we had. It was finally over.

"…she's not even pretty Scarlett. He just met her at a party. She is nothing okay? I bet he will come crying back to you in no time! Are you still there hun? Oh, gosh, I am so sorry Scarlett! We will get him back don't you worry and-"

"Stop. I'm fine okay? I don't really like Martin anymore."

"Oh. My. God. WHO DID YOU MEET? WHAT'S HIS NAME? I NEED DETAILS!"

"I haven't really met someone. I've just been flirting. That's all. Nothing huge."

"I don't believe you, but whatever. I have to go, but Scarlett, dump him. Break his heart. I'll make him pay at school tommarow. Love you! Bye bye!"

"Bye."

I sat down for a little bit on my bed. I needed to call Martin and break up with him. I wanted to just do that now. Then I could call Gray and tell him. Maybe we could just hang out by the lake he lived by. We liked to watch the sunset together and he would show me the constellations in the evening sky. One night, it was a clear Saturday night and we stayed out until one in the morning, just gazing at the stars. He showed me his favorite constellation, Phoenix. I remember the story he told me about the Phoenix…

"The story of the Phoenix has been my favorite since I was very young. The Phoenix was a mythical bird that only lived for 500 years. After it had lived for 500 years, it built a nest. The bird set it's own nest on fire and burned with it. The bird's ashes would create a new bird that would live for 500 years and the process just keeps going on forever. The Phoenix is a sign of ressurection. It reminds me that if you screw up once, that everyone gets a second chance. Sometimes that's all anyone wants."

…I decided to call Martin, then Gray.

"Martin, we need to talk. I heard about the girl you met. It's fine. I was over you anyways."

"Oh. Well whatever. Bye."

I hung up. I didn't need him. I handled that very maturely and I was ready to start a new life. A new life with Gray. I decided to call him and see if he wanted to come over. I wanted to tell him everything. Most of all, I missed him. He made me feel complete and happy. I was comfortable, yet nervous around him. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I liked the feeling a lot actually.

"Hey Gray! It's Scarlett. Would you like to come over? I have some good news…"


End file.
